Back to Where I Started
by ShOULDi
Summary: Ross and Rachel. Rachel comes back from Paris with a little more than the gang can handle.
1. Back to NY

**I know it's kinda out of the blue for me to write a FRIENDS fanfic. But here. **

**Also. This plot has been done many times, i'm just going to try and change it.**

* * *

"Rachel, je vous ai peur vont être transféré de retour à New York(I'm afraid you are getting transfered to New York)." Rachel's boss Javier told her.

"Mais j'ai pensé. J'ai obtenu promu(I thought, I got promoted)?" Rachel replied . She couldn't believe getting the promotion will just make her get back in New York.

"Yes. But. You are now head of our New York building. You are in the same rank as me." Jaiver said trying to get Rachel to understand. Rachel knew that was the best job she could get. She was getting payed atleast 15,000 euros. A little more than 20,000 dollars per month with everything deducted. It is going to be for the best.

"Quand faire je pars (when do I leave)?" Rachel asked confidently. Her french has advanced for the three years spent in Paris.

"If you can make it, tommorow would be best. Bye." Javier said finishing it all. Rachel nodded her head and gave kisses to Javier for respect.

Rachel walked down the Louis Vuitton building. Ofcouse, by walked meaning she took the elevator and started her car to go to her house. On the 15 minute ride home, the only thing she could think of was the gang. In three days, it would be Jack and Erica's third birthday. She thought about her showing up there unannounced. How would everyone react. Ofcourse they haven't seen nor talked to her in the past two years and nine months, she thoguht of them missing her. She thought of someone the most. Ross. How she just left with hi pouring his heart out. How she just took off taking Emma with her. She thought about her best friend. Monica. How she was doing with Chandler. She thought about Joey. Of course, she would see al of his movies and shows, but she still wondered if it was the same Joey she lived with and was best friends with just three years ago. She thought about Phoebe, how Phoebe was doing with Mike. Then, she reached her house with tears flowing down her eyes thinking about the good old days with the gang.

"Hi mommmmiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Emma screamed running and hugging her mom. Rachel gave her a peck on the forehead and looked at the babysitter.

"Miss. Emma came back from school with..." The baby sitter Jazmin got stopped by Emma.

"I wanna say it! I got four stars coz I'm very good mommy!" Emma told her mom showing off her stars. Rachel gave Emma another peck.

"Isabella was an angel." Jazmin commented once again and pointed at the play pen where baby Isabella was sleeping. Rachel looked down and smiled. She was happy to have two kids in Paris keeping her herself and getting her out of trouble.

"Emma. I have some news." Rachel said kneeling down as Jazmin got out. Emma looked at her mom suspiciosly.

"Am I going to be a big sister agen?" Emma asked. She loved being a big sister as much as she loved being the only child. Rachel smiled but shook her head. Emma's face sank a little.

"Remember Dinosouar Guy, Aunt Monica, Uncle Chandler,WeirdAuntPhoebeand Cool Dude Joey?" Rachel asked. Emma nodded. She knew them in the pictures. She didn't forget totally about Ross. Rachel never wanted her to forget him, she just called him dinosouar guy.

"We going to New York!" Emma said happily. She wanted to meet the famous gang her mom always talks about. She wanted to meet Dinosouar Guy. She wanted to taste Aunt Monica's cooking. She wanted to hear Chandler's jokes. All of those. Rachel wanted to do also.

"Pack you bags. If you finish early, help me pack some of Isabella's things." Rachel told Emma. Emma had the characteristic of Ross, Rachel and surprisingly, Monica.

Hours have passed and Rachel had almost packed all her things. She already called the airlines to get her a one way flight to New York on 12 noon. Isabella's things were all packed thanks to the amazing talent of Emma. All of Emma's things were packed as well. Rachel had one drawer left. She didn't know if she could bare to see what was in there.

"Mommy. This drawer isn't packed yet! We're leaving in 4 hours!" Emma screamed. Rachel smiled. She got reminded of Monica.

Emma opened the drawer. A picture that poped out was Ross and Rachel and Emma. That picture was taken when Emma was born. Emma understood the picture. After all, she did have Ross' brain. Smart. She then saw other pictures all of Ross and Rachel. Emma just placed them in her bagpack to look at later in the flight.

"Emma. What are you doing?" Rachel asked. She saw Emma putting her memories in her bagpack.

"Daddy and momy are happy." Emma said looking at the picture. Rachel smiled.

"Ems. Let's just put that in a box. You can look at all the pictures when we get back to New York." Rachel told Emma. Emma nodded and placed the photographs, egg shells, gifts in the box to be shipped to New York. Rachel has never heared Emma call Ross 'Dad' more likley she hasn't heared "daddy".

Before leaving, the boxes got picked up and were going to be delivered a week after they arrive. Everything was done. All they had to do was go to the airport. Get in the plane and fly to New York. Back to where the past stands to be revealed. Question to be answered and the future to be decided.

**IN NEW YORK. 12 HOURS LATER...**

" It's their third birthday Chandler! Not their eighteenth!" Monica screamed on Chandler's idea of having a VIVA LAS VEGAS theme.

"I know. So who's comming?" Chandler asked as Monica came in with a list of people. Chandler took it from her and read it. He nodded once in a while, smile here and there. At the end of the list. RACHEL GREEN. It just popped out. Chandler looked at his oh so beautiful and oh so pregnant and fat wife.

"I thought she'd be able to come." Monica said with her head down. CHandler just hugged Monica. After two months in Paris, the gang as lost total communication with Rachel. No more calls, No more e mails. Sometimes, a package gets sent there from Paris. Sometimes cards. But that was the only communication.

"Jack? Erica?" Ross screamed. He was carrying gifts for the two. He just came back from a conference in San Francisco. While he was there, he even considered of staying there. But somehow, something inside of him said, go to New York first.

"Ross!" They said simultaniously. They took their presents as Ross went to the family room looking for her sister and best friend.

Ross sat down and looked at the yellow sheet of paper. He knew everyone in that list would go. except. Rachel. Ross missed her as much as she missed him. Each time he would call Paris, Jazmin would answer and Emma would be the only one that talks to him. He would sometimes hear a baby crying in the background. That was when he knew Rachel had moved on. She had a baby with another man. She had a relationship. Althought he couldn't take it, he couldn't dare ask Emma who that little baby in the background was.

"Ross. If she comes would you be okay?" Monica asked this time standing up and going into the kitchen. It was almost dinner. She knew the kids were hungry. So she had to cook and set the table.

"Dooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jack screamed running to the door. Ross stood up and went towards the door only to see someone he thought he wasn't going to see anymore.

"Rach?" Ross asked. He didn't know if that woman infact was Rachel. She looked so much like her. But, even more beautiful. There standing beside her was what looked like a mirror image of her.

"Ross. " Rachel said. She was kinda disapointed that Ross answered the door. She was kinda hopping for Monica. Her best friend. She couldn't face Ross. She couldn't face him after what happened in the airport. She couldn't face him after having another baby. Ross saw that in her eyes. All he could do was welcome her into the Bing Manor and offer her a hand with the little baby that she's pushing in the stroller.

Ross didn't say anything. There it was. A baby. One that he knows for sure that isn't his. Or was he? She had moved on. Ross waited for some tall french guy to come in following Rachel but nobody was there. ' Some french dude knocked her up!' Ross said getting mad at whoever left Rachel like that.

"Auntie Monica!" Emma called out into the kitchen and ran into Monica with a tray of cookied in her hands. Monica looked down at the little girl. It was like seeing Rachel as a little kid. Emma was in the fashion style. Wearing Louis Vuitton from head to toe. Monica looked around and saw. Rachel. Standing there. Then Ross standing next to her carrying baby Isabella.

"Emma! Rachel! Your back!" Monica said dropping the tray of cookies. Neatly. On the table and running to Rachel. Monica was puzzled at the baby Ross was carrying and she looked at Rachel for an answer.

"Em. This is Dino Guy." Rachel said pointing at Ross. Emma ran up to Ross. Ross couldn't hug her back as he was holding the baby. But, Emma knew he would if Isa wasn't there.

"Daddy!" Emma said hugging Ross' legs.

"Hey. What's happening here?" Chandler asked walking inside. Jack followed.

"A. Here?" Jack and Erica said simultaniously. Rachel smiled and looked from Chandler to the twins.

"Ems. Go play with your cousins." Rachel said pointing at Jack and Erica.

As the kids disappered up the stairs. Rachel took Isa out of Ross and placed her on the couch. Ross, Monica and Chander just looked at her for answers.

"Mon. This is my daughter Moniqua Isabella Green... " Rachel paused not wanting to say Geller. They still looked at her for answers.

"I know after two months I didn't talk to you guys anymore. I was scared of how you guys would react to the new I was two months pregnant. I knew you guys would hate me especially Ross." Rachel said. At that moment. Isabella opened her eyes and started crying.

Rachel ran to the stoller and took the orange T-Rex and gave it to Isabella. She looked at Ross. There they had a moment. Isabella stopped crying but Rachel just wanted to make sure she doesn't cry. Emma ran down the stairs with the knowledge that Ella was crying.

"Mommy. Is Ella gonna be okay?" Emma asked looking at her little sister who just stopped crying.

"Yea sweety. Ella's going to be okay." Rachel said and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Ella?" Ross looked at Rachel puzzled. He was hurt at the same time. He remembered when Amy use to always call Emma,Ella. Ross said that the other one would be named Ella. That was their child. Now she names it witha kid of someone else.

"Dada." Ella said reaching for Ross. Rachel just continued talking.

"Well. I guess your wondering who her father is." Rachel said.

* * *

**my first story. please r&r. tell me if I should continue or not...**


	2. TJ

_Why did you have to leave me  
When you said that love will conquer all  
why did you have to leave me  
When you said that dreaming  
Was as good as reality _

I want you to stay never go away from me  
Stay forever  
But now, now that you're gone  
All I can do is pray for you  
To be here beside me again

And now I must move one  
Trying to forget all the memories  
Of you near me  
But I can't let go of your love  
That has taught me to hold on

Those lyrics spoke to Ross. He wanted Rachel to stay with him. For her to stay forever. But that was all impossible. For almost three years has passed since the last time that Rachel was in his arms. That night before she left. The night WHEN she left. That was the night he could never forget.

"Hey Honey. How did it go at Monica's?" A woman asked behind Ross' couch. Ross just smiled and kissed her cheek. Not as smooth skinned as Rachel. That's what he thought.

"I guess it was okay. Just the usual. Me, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Mike, Rachel and her new..." He said. Just as if it was a regular visit at his sister's and best friend's house. As if seeing the love of his life,ex-girlfriend,ex-wife,mother of his daughternotice there isn't any 'S' at the end,the most beautiful woman he has ever set his eyes on,his best friend and a lot more other things that he can describe he lost that night at the airport was a regular thing. Well. Before it was. But now it wasn't.

"So how is Rachel? I haven't seen her since... who knows when. Like ten years ago." She said emerging out of the couch. There she was. Ross' girlfriend. Julie.

"She's still the same Rachel. She came with her fiance, their daughter and Emma," Ross said. To everyone in the litte group of 6 people. They knew that the sound of his voice like that means he's hurt. But, to Julie. That's Ross' voice since she _remet_ him just about six months after Rachel leaving.

"Emma? As in your daughter Emma?" Julie asked. Ross nodded. Julie never really met Emma. Emma never even knew about Julie. Neither did Rachel. He knew it wouldn't hurt Rachel if he told her. But, somewhere inside him, he thought and felt like she would. So the times he called Emma. He just didn't do anything.

"Can we see her? I mean. I wanna see that little daughter of yours that you're so proud of." Julie said kissing Ross' neck more like Rachel did before. But this time, Ross knew Julie could never be like Rachel.

"Yeah. I just have to call Monica to get Rachel's number and ask her to spend some time with my daughter." Ross told Julie heading outside after kissing her on the cheeck.

Ross needed to get out of his apartment where He and Rachel use to live together after Emma. Memories of him and Rachel flirting and having those special moments that they always has was being played over and over again in his mind. Thinking about what happened in Monica's house. He didn't know if he could take in the news at all. He didn't know, what to do, what to say, all he knew was that he needed to get out before Rachel said anything. He had an explotion. So. He just needed to get out. And that. That was what he did. head out the door...Just at the right place and at the right time...

**.:ABOUT AN HOUR EARLiER:.**

"I'm sure that you want to know who the father is." Rachel said being cut by Ross standing up. He got ranging mad. His emotions were pilled up from what Rachel has done to him in the airport. Then, almost three years later, coming back, just like nothing happened with communications cut and him only talking to his daughter, just five times in those almost three years they were in Paris.

"Oh! I'm sure it's some hot guy you picked up from the bar! Oh. Wait! Maybe. Isn't there a chance that it might be that guy's best friend! And I'm pretty sure. That you just left him hanging back in Paris, lost in himself because he loved you so much! I'm sure that you came back here thinking that you still have everything that you left." Ross said not noticing someone entering in and all three kidsEmma,Jack,Erica coming down the staries wanting to know what the adults wre screaming about. He didn't notice that Ella was crying and the three kids was trying to comfort her by giving her the T-rex.

"I'm sure Rach that he's some guy that you don't love, but, in return he loves you VERY MUCH. But, just like me, you chose to ignore him! I don't see you with a man here! I don't see you with someone here! So things mustn't have changed! Maybe, the same things with me and you happened with that guy. I am really being sympathetic to him because I just wanna tell him how much he's right thinking that Rachel is nothing else but la chienne de baise de mère!motherfuckenbitch!"Ross exploded with anger. He was about to say more when Emma kicked him. It didn't really hurt him physically. But, emotionally. It hurt him.

"I don't like you Dinosaur guy! You're not like what Mommy said you were! Leave me and my mom alone!" Emma said kicking him repeatedly until some stranger pulled her away and got he calmed down. Everyone looked at Ross who just stormed out of the scene. For a fact. With what he had just done. It wasn't how Rachel told Emma about the Dinosaur Guy. Rachel told Emma that Ross loves them both, maybe not Ella yet, but he will in time. She told Emma about the time that he told her how HE IMAGINE he would've proposed to her. When in fact. He was in that same way he described it witht the lilies suppose to be ont heir first year anniverary which we all know what happened...

Ross. He was the guy that was always patient with Rachel. That no matter what Rachel was to do. He would never get mad at her. But, now, she feels nothing but the exact opposite of that. Tears started flowing down Rachel's eyes. She knew she hurt Ross. But she thought that over time. Ross would get over her like he always seems. Always. With Julie, Emily, Mona, Charlie. Was there some more tat she didn't know about. That was for the better though. That she didn't know. Just liek it was better for him not to know.

"Are you okay?" The strange man spoke and moved his hands all over Rachel's back trying to comfort her. Everyone in the room except for Emma and Ella who didn't know what was happening wodered who this strange man was. But, they knew. Somehow. He made Rachel happy.

"Honey. This is them. The famous 'coffee house' gang that you we're always talking about we should make a show of." Rachel said whipping her tears away and getting Ella out of Phoebe's arm. They just looked at him. AWED more like it. Since Chandler had that 'femininity' in him. He too way awed at some way.

"So Rach. Who is he? He seems to know all of us." Monica asked her best friend after this man just shook hands with all of them guessing their names and. Not to be surprised. Guessed it so right!

"Oh. This is TJ. He's the head of the New York Warner Bros. and Fox Entertainment. Beside all that. He's really good with Emma." Rachel said introducing TJ to the rest of the gang. Phoebe looked at Monica just after Rachel kissed TJ on the cheek. It wasn't really feeling right to them that Rachel was with some other guy than Ross. Although. This guy seemed to be the total package.

"You're Ella's father?" Phoebe asked. It was the question that Monica and Chandler wanted to ask but didn't want to because,well, just because it seemed like inappropriate.

"Karen. I think you should tell them. THE TRUTH," TJ said emphasizing THE TRUTH. Rachel nodded. She knew that she should go with her plan. But. TJ didn't want to. She also knew that TJ wouldn't get mad if all of the sudden, she did go with her plan.

"Uhm. TJ...he's..."

**CUT BACK TO ROSS**

"What if that was my baby?" He asked hiself sitting on the dock of the New York shore.

"Yeah. What if..." He said and smilied. He then. just thought and reminiced of the past and got reminded of all the **_what if's_** in his life. Almost all of them. Well. ALL OF THEM. Regarding Rachel...

* * *

**_Please r&r. I'm still having a hard time with thinking people want me to continue with the story because that was only the first chapter. So. Please tell me if I should continue..._**


	3. Set a date

**Hi. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had this big project.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**BTW. TJ isn't Tag Jones. Sorry.. I just really dnt like Tag. You'll know who TJ is soon...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF FRIENDS. JUST TJ. SCRIPTS ARE FROM SEASON 10 EPISODE 14  
**

**

* * *

**

"TJ is the father," Rachel said swallowing the truth. She couldn't tell them the truth about her being pregnant even before she left for Paris. But, that was that. TJ looked at her, she just gave him a pleeding look that NO ONE could even stand to see.

"Oh My God!"Monica said in a whisper. SHe couldn't believe Racel got knocked up in Paris by this stranger who she just met. Everyone thought that it would be Ross. Ross would be the father. But things were different now and they al had to accept it. Ross was with Julie. Rachel has a famiy with TJ. Ross and Rachel could never be anymore...

On the way back to Rachel's new apartment, she thought about how things ended up the way it is... The day when she got an interview to Gucci and didn't get the job, got fired at the same time...

_(Rachel enters, looking depressed)_

_**Chandler**: Hey, how'd the interview go?_

_**Rachel**: Oh! It's not good._

_**Chandler**: You know, I always feel that way after an interview. I'll bet it went better than you think._

_**Rachel**: Well, I didn't get the job at Gucci and I got fired from Ralph Lauren._

_**Chandler**: That is a bad interview._

_**Phoebe**: What are you, what are you talking about? How did this happen?_

_**Rachel**: Well, my boss was at the same restaurant where I was having my interview and he heard everything. So later he calls me to his office and he tells me that he's gonna have to let me go, because I'm not a team player. And I said "Wait a minute! Yes I am." and I had to sit there for 45 minutes while he proved that that in fact... was true. _

_**Monica**: Oh God. I'm so sorry._

_(Ross enters with a bottle in his hand)_

_**Ross**: Hey! Wha-hoo! What's this? (showing the bottle) Well it's a, it's a bottle of champagne. Why is __this_ here?

_**Phoebe**: Ross..._

_**Ross**: I guess it's here because I GOT TENURE!_

_**All** (except Rachel): Congratulations! (Rachel looks devastated)_

_**Ross**: This is the single greatest day of my professional career. Gunther, six glasses!_

_**Gunther**: Six? You want me to join you?_

_**Ross**: Oh, I thought Joey was here. Five is good. (Gunther leaves, hurt) Well, I'm gonna have a loogie in my coffee tomorrow. _

_**Chandler**: Ooh! Israeli champagne. And it's vanilla!_

_**Ross**: I got tenure. I didn't win the lottery... Hey Rach, so uh... how did your thing go?_

_**Rachel**: Oh it... good! Yeah, but I'm not gonna hear from that for a couple of days._

_**Ross**: Oh, you know what? You're gonna get it. I-I-I-I can feel it._

_**Phoebe**: Can you?_

_**Rachel**: Ah, all right. Here's to Ross!_

_**Ross**: And-and to years of hard work __finally_ paying off.

_**Phoebe**: __And_ to knowing that your career doesn't mean everything. (Rachel mouths "aah")

_**Ross**: But also knowing it means __a lot_.

_**Monica**: But more importantly to full well-rounded lives._

_**Ross**: ...that center around work._

_**Chandler**: To Ross!_

_**All** (except Rachel): Ross!_

_(they all drink from the champagne, but clearly dislike the taste of it)_

_**Ross**: You know what the __best_ part about this is? I can never be fired.

_**Phoebe**: Oh God!_

_**Ross**: No seriously. I have job security __for life._ You know, I never have to worry. (Rachel starts crying) Oh, look at you. Look how happy you are for me.

_**Rachel**: (crying) No, it's not that. I got fired today. And I didn't get the other job._

_**Ross**: Rach, I'm so sorry._

_**Rachel**: Oh!_

_**Ross**: Great. I feel like an idiot._

_**Rachel**: No, it's okay, you didn't know._

_**Ross**: Oh... (to the others) Little heads-up would have been nice._

Rachel smiled at that memory. Ross hugged her. She felt so warm. So comfortable. She felt like nothing could go wrong when everything was. She thought of how, maybe, if the champaign didn't taste so akward to the others, she would've gotten caught just like the first time. Her thoughts got interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello. Rachel Green," Rachel answered and tapped Ella since she was kinda waking up. Rachel didn't know who was calling. So, she was surprised to hear the person on the other line. Ross.

"Hey Rach...el," Ross said sitting on the bench at Central Park.

"Hey, Uhm... Not to be.. Rude or anything... why are you calling me?pause I mean,pause after what happen at Monica's earlier..." Rachel said not wanting that emory of today come back. Ross was taken aback by this comment. Did she not want him to call? Ofcourse she wouldn't want him to call. But he had to anyway.

"I just want to... set... um...a play date. For me to spend time with Emma. You know. For me and Julie to get to know her more since I haven't had the chance in like two years and Julie...never.." Ross said wanting Rachel to be jelous. Julie, Emily and Bonnie always pushed her buttons. THey were on their way to getting back together the same way Paulo, Mark, and maybe if she met him TJ are.

"Oh. Yeah. You, Emma and... Juuu..liiie?" Rahcel said hesitating saying Julie, but she knew she couldn't show him that she was at all caring baout who he's going out with now.

"So when?" Ross asked anxiosuly now that Rachel said they can. As the car stopped and dropped Rachel off to her building, the driver tok her stuff along with the girls to her apartment so she can continue her conversation.

"Uhm. If you want. You can take Emma tommorow. I have a date with TJ anyway so you can probably take her the whole day," Rachel told Ross forgeting that Ross never even met TJ.

"T...J?" Ross said clearing his throat showing signs of curiousness. Rachel smiled. Ross was still jelous. Was is the fact that Emma was close to TJ or just that SHE was close to him?

"Oh I forgot. You didn't stay long enough to meet him. TJ's my fiance. He's Ella's father. So, we're going out tommorow. Can you pick Emma up at 8:30 AM?" Rachel asked giving Ross the cliff notes version of the story.

"Okay. Uhm. See you soon Rach...el." Ross said hanging up the phone then looking up at the stars. Rachel just looked at the phone for a moment. Ross voice seem to overcome her feelings of trouble, confuseion and love for TJ. If it was love in the first place...

"Mommy. Why is Dinosaur Guy mean now? You said he wasn't. You said he loves me and you and Ella." Emma said breaking in her mother's thoughts. Rachel smiled at Emma. Tommorow, Emma will get to know the real Ross. HOPEFULLY.

"Tommorow. You're going to spend the day with him and his girlfriend." Rachel told Emma stroking her hair. Emma smiled hopeful that Ella is going too. But Rachel shook her head.

"Ems, Ella isn't going. Ross doesn't... Well. AUnt Monica wants to spend time with Ella so she'll be staying with Aunt Monica like you will until Ross picks you up. Alright?" Rachel explained to Emma. She wasn't lying completely. She knew Monica wanted to abysitt Ella just to see if she has any of ROss' characteristics and thrid degree Rachel about them.

"Okay mommy. Tuck me in?" Emma asked pulling Rachel to her bedroom. Rachel smiled and tucked Emma in kissing her forehead. Emma smiled and closed her eyes to deep slumber. Rachel walked to the other room were Ella was sleeping.

"Sorry sweety. I know what I did today was wrong not letting your father know, But it was the best for your sake... and... seeing as he's with Julie, mine and his...I love you Ella." Rachel said fixing Ella's blanket on her and kissing her forehead. Ella twitched a bit but didn't wake up. With that, Rachel went back to her master-master room,turned on the star gazer and just smiled a big smile. She knew tommorow was going to e a long day with Monica trying to figure out if Rachel was really truthful. With Ross spending time with Emma and Emma spending time with Ross and Julie...

* * *

**The next update will be later today. If i get like 3 reviews D so please Read and Review...**

**Up next. The day at the Park and Monica figuring out Rachel's secret..**


End file.
